The one that got away,
by tomorrow will be kinder
Summary: "She knew it was strange to still feel that way, but that one boy had changed her life irrevocably and she would never forget him". A oneshot based on the video/song The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. SamxQuinn. R&R!:


**AN: I'M BAAAAACCCK! xD So finally I've written a story! It feels pretty good to be back with a new fic. This is another Sam and Quinn(Quinn-centric) and I actually got the idea from the video for The One That Got Away by Katy Perry, hence the title. Its kinda short, but meh, its the best I could do. I might rewrite and post it again if I get off my lazy butt and write some more. ANYWAY I hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Glee and it belongs to all rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><em>All this money can't buy me a time machine<br>It can't replace you with a million rings  
>I shoulda told you what you meant to me<br>'Cause now I paid the price_

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_-The One That Got Away by Miss Katy Perry :)_

* * *

><p>A small bent over figure shuffled up to the door, reaching for the key in her purse at the same time. Sticking the key in the hole and twisting it, she pushed the door open and entered the house. Icy air hit her and sent goosebumps down her spine. Sighing, she set her purse on the table. She opened the foyer closet and took a hanger out. Shrugging out of her fur-lined coat, she then hung it on the hanger. She placed it in closet and then shut the door, letting a wrinkled hand rest on the polished wood. She hobbled out of the hall, moving into the kitchen. Over by the sink, she turned on the tap and filled the tea pot, and then sat it on the heated stove.<p>

The women left the kitchen and made her way upstairs, glancing around the vast finely furnished house. It was rich looking and decorated nicely but it was so…empty and lonely. White walls, white carpet, white everything. The upstairs was no different and as she walked to her bedroom, the women felt an overwhelming loneliness overcome her. She entered the room and then went to the closet. She slipped off her shoes, setting them perfectly beside her other ones. She stood there for a moment, not moving, but slowly reached up to rest a hand on the clothes. She ran a wrinkled hand over the silks and satins, the diamond ring on her left hand twinkling in the light. Letting her arm fall to her side the women left the closet. She stopped in the middle of room, unsure of what to do with herself but then shuffled over to the bed and sat down. She smoothed out a crease in the comforter and sighed, brows furrowed. She felt so tired, and worn out. Eyes closed, she sank back deep into a memory.

~~Flashback~~

_It was a sunny day in the small town of Lima, Ohio. The blonde girl sat in her window seat, staring outside, lost in thought. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and she was tugged back, onto someone's lap. Warm lips touched once quickly on her neck and then she turned to find Sam Evans staring at her, his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up sadly at him. His smile fell and he look concerned. _

"_Quinn, what's wrong?" He said softly, his blue eyes filled with warmth as he gazed at her. _

"_Nothing. I'm fine, I was just thinking." She replied with a sigh, looking down so he wouldn't see her lie. She felt a finger touch her chin and Sam lifted it so she was looking at him. Carefully, he brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek._

"_You know, you can tell me anything, Quinn. I'm a good listener if I do say so myself, and I would never tell anyone. Scouts honour." He said and mocking placed a hand over his heart. She smiled at his dorkiness and he smiled back, eyes crinkling up like before. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against her nose and she swatted him away, laughing. _

"_You're a dork, you know that right?" She teased, while laughing. Sam laughed along with her._

"_Yeah I know, but the dork you love." He replied and winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him. They stopped laughing suddenly and just gazed at each other. "I love you, Quinn." He said, his face serious._

"_I love you too, Sam." She replied, and he smiled, almost looking relieved. She returned the smile and he pulled her toward him. Quinn sighed happily and snuggled into him._

~~End Flashback~~

The older version of that Quinn Fabray returned to cold white bedroom, her eyes opening once again. Tears rose and she blinked them back. It was such a long time ago, nearly 60 years in fact but every time she thought back to the time when she was with him, she felt that lost feeling. She knew it was strange to still feel that way, but that one boy had changed her life irrevocably and she would never forget him. He had been the nicest boy she had ever met and she could still remember the first time she saw him. It had been at school when he had walked into the choir room, a huge smile on his face, and introduced himself as "Sam I am, and I do not like green eggs and ham". She had rolled her eyes at him but secretly, she was charmed and thought he was cute. Eventually she got to know him and grew to like him even more. He was charming in a dorky way and he seemed to know exactly how to make butterflies in her stomach.

She still remembered when she had ruined it all, changed her life in such a way that she could barely believe, even now. After the football, she kissed Finn Hudson, and tore her life apart. Even now, she can't think of why she kissed Finn, she just had. She didn't even regret it until she realized the consequences of what she had done. Bringing back all these feelings, she sunk back into a memory.

~~Flashback~~

_She spotted the familiar blonde head of Sam Evans through the thick crowd of students. She placed a smile on her face and made her way over to him. She stopped and he didn't notice her. _

"_Hey. Can I borrow one of your shirts for Colour Me Mine tonight?" She said, smiling brightly as Sam turned to look at her. She noticed the red around his eyes and his serious expression and she knew something was wrong but she forced the smile to stay on her face._

"_We're not going to Colour Me Mine and I'm not your boyfriend anymore." He replied, almost angrily. Her smile fell and despair came over her._

"_What, why?" She replied, anxiously. She was trying not to panic as her heart picked up speed._

"_Because you can't look me in the eyes and tell that you didn't make out with Finn." He said, overwhelming hurt in his voice. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she gazed at him in shock._

"_But-but Sam, I love you." She said, tears caught in her throat. He just stares at her angrily, the hurt clear on his face. His expression is like a stab through her hearts and she wants to take everything back just so he won't have to feel the pain of what she's done. He turns to go, muttering something so softly, that she barely catches it before he's gone. She watchs him leave, until he disappears into the crowd of students._

~~End Flashback~~

Even now, she missed him and his smiles and the way he held her. She missed everything about him. She wished that she had never kissed Finn, and that she had had more time with Sam. She had tried again to reconcile with him the next year. She apologized and told him that she loved him but he'd told her that they were better off apart. _That_, had broken her heart.

She hadn't seen him in over 50 years. The last time being at the 10 year high school reunion. And even then, he didn't speak to her. She had gone with her fiancé, a man she hadn't loved and never would. Her heart would always belong with him. She knew she would never be able to let him go, he was a part of her and without him, there would always be a part of her that was missing.

After that, Quinn didn't bother to hold back the tears, just let them fall and run down her cheeks and drip onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried, sobbed until she couldn't breathe. She cried for the love lost and for the only person that brought her happiness. She cried for the one that got away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! And if you hated it then tell me in a review!:)<strong>


End file.
